<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sen by Drub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719659">Sen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drub/pseuds/Drub'>Drub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Come Marking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drub/pseuds/Drub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wraca do domu i zastaje śpiącego Zhao Zi. </p><p>PWP with feelings (i paroma kinkami)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>..czy tylko ja mam ochotę nauczyć sie chinskiego patrząc na te tagi jakie mają przy swoich fanfikach? Tyle tracimy -.-</p><p>Anyway. Miłego czytania!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Było już późno, kiedy Jack wrócił do domu, przepełnionego ciszą i spokojem. Starając się pozostać niezauważonym, delikatnie przymknął drzwi ostrożnie odkładając zakupy na blat. Nawet nie musiał zapalać światła. Pomieszczenie, choć pogrążone częściowo w mroku, oświetlała przez wielkie okno uliczna latarnia. Zresztą, nawet bez tej odrobiny światła, Jack bez trudu poruszałby się w małym, dobrze znanym otoczeniu. Bezszelestnie krzątał się po kuchni, zwracając uwagę, by nie budzić postaci śpiącej na kanapie. Zhao Zi, leżał na boku, z jedną dłonią pod policzkiem, a drugą opierając na wydatnym brzuchu. W tych dniach mężczyzna bywał bardzo zmęczony, potrzebował więcej snu i drzemał w ciągu dnia, najchętniej razem z Jackiem oglądając filmy dokumentalne i zasypiając w ich połowie. Jack oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko, kiedy Zhao Zi zasypiał w jego ramionach, przygarniał go do siebie otaczając ramionami, ciesząc się jego bliskością.<br/>
Dziś jednak nie zdążył wrócić na czas i Zhao Zi zasnął na kanapie samotnie. Niedopuszczalne. Przyglądał się chwile swojemu śpiącemu mężowi, który nawet w szóstym miesiącu ciąży sprawiał wrażenie drobnego. Podniesienie go zaniesienie do sypialni nie sprawiło mu wiele problemu. Położył go na łóżku, rozbierając siebie i śpiącego, zostawiając jedynie bokserki i dołączył do Zhao Zi. Przylgnął do pleców męża, wtulając twarz, w jego szyje, wdychając zapach jego skóry. Jego ręka od razu powędrowała do brzucha Zhao Zi, dotykając gładkiej skóry, masując ją delikatnie. Odetchnął głęboko. Czasem nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście, to że znalazł cudowną osobę, która zechciała spędzić z nim resztę życia, ofiarowując dom, siebie i rodzinę. Ramiona Jacka oplatały śpiącego, ich ciała idealnie dopasowane do siebie, dzielące wspólne ciepło. Zhao Zi, poruszył się, westchnął lekko wyginając biodra, ocierając się o Jacka.<br/>
- Zhao Zi – Jack, nie przerywając masowania brzucha męża, odpowiedział na jego ruch bioder czując jak jego członek budzi się do życia.<br/>
- Mmmh, Jack – mruknął Zhao Zi i Jack mocniej przyległ do niego, pełen satysfakcji, że jest obecny w snach ukochanego. Pocałował jego szyje, delikatnie przykrywając skórę, ręce zaczęły sunąć z intencją. Zhao Zi niedługo się obudzi, a Jack chciał by obudził się drżąc z podniecenia, w jego ramionach i z jego imieniem na ustach. Nie przerywając delikatnych ruchów biodrami, na które Zhao Zi odpowiadał instynktownie, przesunął dłonią ku twardej męskości męża. Chwycił ją przez bokserki, na co Zhao Zi wydał cichy jęk i szarpnął biodrami, szukając tarcia, uścisku, czegokolwiek. Jack uśmiechnął się, ale pozostawił uścisk zbyt delikatny, zbyt słaby, żeby Zhao Zi odnalazł to, co chciał.<br/>
- Zhao Zi. Kochanie. – Szepnął Jack w ucho ukochanego i uniósł się lekko na łokciu by spojrzeć w jego twarz.<br/>
- Jack. – Zhao zi otworzył zamglone oczy i odnalazł spojrzenie męża. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale zdezorientowany snami i pożądaniem nie był wstanie. Jack pocałował go w usta, rozumiejąc go bez słów, wzmacniając uścisk dłoni. Zhao Zi jęknął, na co Jack skorzystał z okazji i pogłębił pocałunek wsuwając język, chcąc poczuć każdy centymetr ciała wewnątrz i na zewnątrz ukochanego. Jack wpił się w ukochanego, jak umierający z pragnienia człowiek, przez co pocałunek był mokry, niestaranny i tak cudowny, że Jack nie chciał nigdy go kończyć. Zhao Zi poddał się Jackowi.<br/>
Kiedy Jack w końcu odsunął się by powrócić do jego szyi, Zhao Zi wił się w jego ramionach.<br/>
- Jack, proszę – Błagał.<br/>
- Spokojnie. – W końcu pozbył się ich bokserek, pozwalając by jego twardy erekcja przylgnęła do idealnych pośladków Zhao Zi, a ręka w końcu przesunęła się po gorącej skórze drugiego mężczyzny. – Powiedz mi, czego pragniesz?<br/>
- Mmhhm, chce … - nie zdążył powiedzieć, kiedy ruchy na jego członku nabrały prędkości. Zadrżał, w ramionach Jacka, gorący i chętny, rozpalony i uległy. Tuż przed jego orgazmem Jack obrócił ukochanego na plecy, zwalniając, całując jego brzuch, nie pozostawiając kawałka, którego by nie dotknęły jego usta. Wziął w usta delikatne i wrażliwy sutek ciężarnego, przymieszając i wzmacniając ruch ręką. Zhao Zi zadrżał wplatają palce we włosy Jacka, który nie zlitował się nad nim i przeniósł się na drugi sutek. Piersi Zhao Zi od kilku tygodni był bardzo wrażliwe, pełniejsze i bardziej miękkie, dostosowując się do zmian jego ciała, kusząc stale Jacka, by drażnić delikatną skórę, a czemu on z radością się poddawał. Teraz, z nie powstrzymywaną uwagą i starannością, ssał, gryzł i mieścił, przyśpieszając, wyczuwając bliskie spełnienie ukochanego.<br/>
Zhao Zi z długim jękiem, który sprawiał, że Jack twardniał jeszcze bardziej i niekontrolowanym ruchem bioder w końcu doszedł, rozlewając nasienie na wydatny brzuch. Jack jeszcze chwile delikatnie wyciskał z niego ostatnie parę chwile rozkoszy, by w końcu samemu przysunąć swojej biodra do ciała Zhao zi, by jego członek ocierał się o brzuch męża.<br/>
- Zhao Zi… jesteś taki piękny – powiedział do niego.<br/>
Coraz szybciej ocierając się o skórę, o ciało które tak ochoczo go przyjmowało. Zhao Zi przyciągnął go do siebie, całując leniwie, kiedy Jack doszedł, dokładając swoje nasienie do nasienia Zhao Zi. Przez chwile leżał wdychając ich wspólny zapach, kładąc leniwe pocałunki na policzku i powiekach uśmiechającego i zaspokojonego ukochanego. Jego ręce automatycznie powróciły do jego brzucha, wmasowując i mieszając spełnienie ich obu w skórę.<br/>
Zhao Zi, się nie sprzeciwił, wiedząc jaką satysfakcję daje to Jakowi, samemu także rozkoszując się miłością i bliskością.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jeśli pojawi tu jakaś zbłąkana dusza, niechaj da znać, że nie jestem sama w tym piekle rare fandomowym i paringowym.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>